gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X56S/gma Impulse GM wktk Custom
The Impulse GM wktk Custom is a Gunpla from ''Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars ''television special. Built and piloted by Keiko Sano, it was based on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by Keiko in the 14th Gunpla Battle Japanese U-19 Championship, the Impulse GM wktk Custom is one of two modified ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam Gunpla used by the Song Dynasty Vase Team. Official Website The team's other Impulse Gundam based Gunpla is the Impulse GM (Mahiru Specification), both Impulse GM do not contain the original Impulse Gundam's Core Splendor or its modular body design. Both Impulse GM shares the same basic body structure but have different head and backpack design. The Impulse GM wktk Custom has a GM-type head, and a backpack with a single large circular thruster and a large upward pointing fin. In addition, both Impulse GM use the same kind of handheld weapons, but they differ in their design. To support the YMS-15KRT02 Gyancelot in battle, both Impulse GM have a unique feature where their backpack can detached and combined with their handheld weapons into a large flying mecha known as the 'The Northern Pod' that can be used to ram enemy Gunplas. ガンプラ「ガンダムビルドファイターズトライ」シリーズ - バンダイ ホビーサイト HGBC 1/144 ザ ノーザンポッド Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Like the origin Impulse Gundam, the Impulse GM wktk Custom mounts two CIWS guns in its chest to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-Armor Knife :The Impulse GM wktk Custom retains the pair of "Folding Razor" Anti-Armor Knife that are stored in the original Impulse Gundam's side skirt armor. ;*Beam Rifle :The Impulse GM wktk Custom's main ranged weaponry. This beam rifle has the same grip design as the Impulse GM (Mahiru Specification)'s beam rifle but the barrel design is different, it is smaller and has a tube shaped end. ;*Shield. :The Impulse GM wktk Custom's main defensive weaponry. It is a handheld, fan-shaped like shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*The Northern Pod :The backpack and handheld weaponry (the shields and the beam rifles' grip part) of the Impulse GM wktk Custom and Impulse GM (Mahiru Specification) can detach from their respective Gunplas and combine into a large flying mecha known as 'The Northern Pod'. The Northern Pod can surround itself with high energy particles, taking on a pinkish firebird-like form, and launch a devastating ramming attack on the enemy Gunpla. This attack can turn the tide of the battle if successful, and is strong enough to break through the beam shield form by SD-237S Star Winning Gundam's guard bits. If the attack is stopped by the enemy, the mecha can disassemble into its components, which then return to their respective Gunpla, allowing the pair of Impulse GM to continue their fighting unhindered. History Picture Gallery Impulse-duo.jpg Gunpla HGBC The Northern Pod.jpg|HGBC 1/144 The Northern Pod (2016): box art Notes & Trivia * 'wktk' is a Japanese internet slang term for meaning "excited trembling/shaking". It is usually posted when a certain anticipated event is about to occur. References External links Category:Mobile Weapons